Yet another version of the mark of Athena
by 3rd Bookworm
Summary: Okay so another version from me, but quiet diffrent from my normal stories something for those of you who want less of the romance and more of the Drama, STILL ROMANCE!


**Hi there.**

**Me again if your reading this and you've read my other ones, thank you!**

**So this is a little different for readers who want less romance and more adventure.**

**Please read the whole thing 'cas there will be some romance, there just has to be.**

* * *

**1.** **Annabeth**

I lay on my bed hoping that my minds would just go blank, unfortunately being a daughter of Athena that was more or less impossible, there was only one person who could do that to me, and he wasn't here. So instead of thinking about him, I decided to focus on something stupid, Lyrics of songs, they swam through my mind first came Someone like you by Adele.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me_

_it isn't over._

it was true I was turning up uninvited and I was hoping that he would see my face and remember,

My mind went through the rest of the song but some verses stuck out

_You'd now how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives._

No time did not fly it felt lie centries since the last time I had seen him when it was actually months, I carried on with the verse

_We were born raised in a summer haze_

_bond by the surprise of our glory days_

it was all true, so true.

I decided to switch songs this one was to like what I was going through and I was supposed to be taking my mind off Percy so I thought of another song unfortunatley the first one that came to mind was _All your life _by the band perry.

_Would you walk to the edge of the ocean_

_Just to feel my joy waits in _**(Changed the lyrics a little here to fit the story.)**

I would do it for Percy and he would probably do the same for me though it would be considerably easier for him.

_Just in case I get the notion_

_to let it run through my hair_

_let it run through my hair_

all I wanted was for him to run his hands through my hair again, just once.

_I don't want the sun, the moon and all there light_

_I just wanna be the only girl you love all you life_

_you love all your life_

Correction _that's_all I wanted, he gave up being a god for me and now he might not even remember me.

_"Annabeth stop it your torturing yourself." _I thought to myself.

But it was to late all my memories of him came flooding back, and I began to cry.

_"No, none of them can see you like this, you have to be the strong warrior that everyone has always seen you as even when you were seven."_

It was true, nobody had seen me cry, except Percy. Nobody had ever been able to beet me in a fight, except Percy, and nobody had ever been able to calm me down when I was upset except Percy.

His startling green eyes that shone with such emotion...

My thoughts were cut off as the speaker came on and I heard Leo say

"This is your captain speaking we are starting departure, so please buckle your seatbelts, and make sure your trays and seats are in the upright position, thank you for flying argo air."

Then there was a beep and the intercom went off. I shook my head.

Suddenly it came back on "Oh yeah and can you lot get up here, NOW! Oh and beautiful go wake up your best mate i.e. Thaila go wake up Annabeth please." I rolled my eyes as I heard him scream "OW! What was that for Sparky."

"She's MY. SISTER."He pronounced every syllable perfectly.

"And your point..."

"She is a huntress of Artemis, she will squash you like a bug and then turn you into ash and then into NOTHING." He said trying a different approach before I heard the intercom go off.

"He's got that right."

I jumped, I hadn't even noticed that Thaila had come in.

She smiled and shook her head. "See if you had become a huntress you would never have been in this-"

"No I wouldn't be in this situation because I would be dead, I fell in love from the first time I met him when he acted like a complete idiot when I tried to wake him up."

She gagged "yeah yeah I know come on then, we have to get going if you want to see him."

"Just a second I need to get changed." I ran to my bathroom ran a brush through my hair put on fresh cloths and then came back out.

"ready?"

"Not quiet."

"God your turning into Drew."She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and help me get this on."

I handed her a silver necklace, it had a simple silver band and then some intricit swirls around a Polychromatic**(Changes colours) **coloured pearl.

"Let me guess, Percy gave this to you and it's the necklace of the sea."

"Yeah, the night before..."

She shook her head "Heras needs a serious beating, and you know what as soon as we next see her you and Percy can do it together and me and Jason will electrocute her.'She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled, but it hurt it was wrong and she noticed.

"Hey since when is it hard to smile around me"She said giving me a little shove.

"It's not!" I lied or rather bent the truth.

"No it's just hard to smile without him." She guessed and I nodded.

"Hey it won't be like that for long in fact we only have about ten minutes so lets get up there."

"Promise?"

"I give my word as a huntress everything will be okay and if the idiot forgot you then it will be the last thing he does for a week if I get my way."

I nodded "thanks but don't hurt him to much, I'll through a couple of punches but no electrocuting or arrows or knives or anything apart from your hands."

"You really love him don't you?"

I nodded.

"Then let's go wow I've said that like three time all ready."

I put on a tiny smile and ran with Thaila right behind me.

As we got on deck people stopped talking and went to sit at the huge meeting table that Leo had put in so we could all talk there were about 75 of us.

"Well it took you long enough, beautiful."

"Jason do I have permission to squash him like a bug, the into ash, then into NOTHING!" Most people laughed at this but Jason shook his head.

"Now, now sis don't mind him he's not right in the head, gods now what happened to him." He smirked.

"Hey, are you calling me crazy. Is it crazy to think your sister is pretty?"

Jason gulped, he hadn't seen that one coming.

"Is it?"Thaila said threatingly.

"No."

"But she's a huntress of Artemis so no one supposed to think that."

"Yes it is I mean no I mean-"

"As funny as it is watching Thaila torture her little brother, aren't we supposed to be having a meeting."

Jason looked at me thankfully.

"Yes, well I just needed to make a small announcement which is one a lot of you won't like."

"Go on."

"Well the Romans are big on rules and well... Order, they- we, like everything to be sorted for people to now there place and to keep it, even our cloths are sorted so if you're a praetor your cloths are different to a centurions, or any other legion member."

"Your point?"

"The point is they're very... serious or dignified so no jokes Leo, stolls or any other Hermes children they won't appreciate and we need formations and well no... socialising until after were properly acquainted after you meet Reyna and she agrees to be peaceful, _then_ you can do whatever you want, jokes, socializing the lot as long as it's not in a senate meeting." Jason summed up.

"Okay so we have to act Roman? Simple enough."

"I guess that's not so hard, it's only for like an hour though right."

Everyone was agreeing to the terms.

"No." I suddenly blurted out.

"Annabeth it will only be for an hour or to then you can see Percy."

Anger flared up inside of me and I saw Thaila pulling a warning look from beside me "DO YOU THINK I WOULD RISK THE SAFETY OF ALL OF US FOR PERCY? BECAUSE I WOULDN'T!" I yelled at Jason.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

"Well don't! The reason I don't think we should be all "Dignified"is because if we're going to get along we need to show them all our colours from the beginning after all we're going to have to live with them, and if we're acting in the most important hour of this whole quest then we may as well completely give up."

"It makes sense." Nodded a camper

"Of coarse it does she's Athena's daughter, chip off the old block." Said another.

"Yeah but it is a little about Percy though isn't." Lacy smiled.

"Oh it's good to see some Aphrodite girls have some brains.' Clarissa said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Clarissa your just Jealous that you can't be beautiful I mean look at you, you look like an over grown warthog." Drew sneered.

"Except your single and she isn't." Chris interjected.

"it's better than having a traitor for a boyfriend."

This started a full blown argument between the two girls while Chris became very quiet and looked down at the ground ashamed.

It was times like this that I missed Percy the most he would just do a taxi whistle and then sort out the problem, but I had my own ways.

I took out my knife and through it at the wall so it went just next to there faces.

Everyone went silent and looked at me.

"That's better." I said "Now Clarissa don't be annoying, Drew don't be an idiot s this is Clarissa we're talking about she's always insulting everyone, and as for Chris he fought with us in the end and helped us just like Selena and we all know what you think about them, but if I were you I would learn to shut up about it because Percy is getting on to this ship and we all know exactly how he felt about you and your big mouth opinions about Selena and Chris. "

"That's if he remembers."She sneered and immediatly the whole room went tense the tempreture seemed to drop about ten degrees.

I clenched my fists, and walked up to her so that I was stood right next to her, towering over her.

"If he doesn't remember then he will still be on this boat and then I will personally go find Hera and she _will _give him his memory back a any cost if it's a life then it will be yours and if it isn't I'm gonna need to blow of some steam and you'll be my first choice so if I were you I pray to the gods that he remembers, have you got that?" I said threatingly.

"Like you would do anything to me." She said confidently but I could hear little shake in her words "You'll be to busy crying because Percy doesn't remember you, then maybe he'll see the light and go for someone a little better suited."

"Why don't you shut your bug fat the mouth, Percy will not pick you over Annabeth and if he has to he'll fall in love with her all over again." Thaila said before I could say anything.

"How would you know? Your a freaking huntress of Artemis and before that you were a tree, your a freak show!"

"No a freak show is a daughter of Aphrodite with out a boyfriend and I know because I've watched my to best friends realize they were in love."

"You don't know what love is, the closest you've ever been to love was with Luke who betrayed us and hosted Kronos and poisoned you!"

"You really don't know when to stop do you Drew? " I said as I reached picked up my dagger and held it at her throat I noticed Thaila had loaded her bow.

"Here's what your gonna do Drew your gonna take that back and your gonna shut up right now and I swear if you ever mention his name in the same sentence as traitor I'm gonna take this knife, the one he gave me when him and Thaila saved my life and I'm gonna slit your throat is that clear."

"To Hell with that you mention his name that precious little face of yours is going to be burnt off."

She nodded slowly.

"Good girl now go stand over there and keep your mouth shut." I said quietly.

She did as she was told.

" 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... and touch down." Leo called from the steering wheel.

**Percy.**

I had all ready changed so that I was wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans, and I was walking up to the fields of mars in silence. I saw that the ship had all ready landed and I broke into a sprint, as I got there I realized with some relief that the gang plank was still lowering. I pushed through until I was at the very front of the crowd, I walked up and stood right next to Reyna.

"Where's Octivain?"

"I don't know."She replied before looking at frank and hazel and telling them to go find him.

The Gang Plank was completely lowered and a silhouette appeared after a couple of seconds, it became clear and it realized that it was three people A blond boy with sharp blue eyes, a Latino dark haired boy and a beautiful girl with choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

"Jason." Reyna said but it was more of a question.

"Yes it's me Reyna I'm back." The blond boy smile.

"You son of a -"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP." Said the Latino boy.

"God you sound like Arion Reyna calm down." I grinned.

She flushed at her sudden out burst.

"Thanks my ears were starting to burn." Jason grinned.

"Try having a horse swear worse than her in your ear all day."

"Ah so your the famous Percy Jackson."

"I'm not sure about Famous but yeah that's me."

He walked forward and stuck out his hand.

"Jason grace son of Jupiter younger brother of Thaila Grace, supposedly one of your best friends."

"Thaila has a Brother!?"

"yeah she thought I was dead courtesy of Juno- Hera oh whatever"

"Ah so I guess this isn't the first time she's messed up your life."

"She has the worst timing."

"Right." I grinned.

"Anyway so this is Leo, son of Vulcan or Hephaetus, Piper daughter of Venus or Aphrodite and for those who don't know me I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter or Zues."

"Hey guys how you liking camp half-blood."

"It's awesome and I have heard so many cool stories about you I mean you defeated Kronos last summer Fought him the summer before and before Atlas and you saved Artemis and Annabeth and then before that a voyage through the sea of Monsters and then when you were twelve you retrieved Zues master bolt and-" Leo said very fast.

I smiled "Thanks but if your gonna recount the last six years of my life it could take all day."

"The point is your awesome, and you have the mark of Achilles."

"Not any more."

"Are you saying all these things are true?"Reyna asked.

"Well... Yeah."I sighed.

"And you decided not to tell the senate this because..."

"I didn't think it was important." I shrugged.

"The fact you single handedly defeated Kronos and all that other stuff is not important?"

"Not single handedly which brings me to my next point where's Annabeth."

"Right here."I heard her voice come from the gangplank and I broke into a grin.

"Wise girl."

"Seaweed brain." with this she started to run towards me and I her but when she was about twenty feet away the whole world came crashing down on me and it was like I was holding up the sky(Trust me I know from experience.) Octivain appeared behind her with a dagger in his hand he thrust it through her before she had a chance to react.

My vision red and I pounced at him riptide un-capped but Jason stepped in front of him.

"Mate calm down."

"Jason get out of my way, your cool and I don't want to hurt you but if you protect him you both die."

"Percy calm down." Piper said and it was tempting but then I remembered Annabeth.

"Like hell."

She looked shocked.

"Percy." I heard someone choke. Annabeth.

I dropped rip tide and sprinted towards her.

"Hey there." I whispered.

"I love you."She whispered.

"I love you too wise girl, but you'll love me even more when I show you the architecture-"

"Percy"

"They have an aqueduct and-"

"Percy."

"And they're baths are amazing and"

"Percy."

"Yes."

"We both know I won't get to see all that stuff."

I vaguely heard someone calling for medics.

"Sure you are."

She shook her head lightly.

"You can't die now not after everything we've been through you can't- you just can't." I said tears welling in my eyes.

"I- I love you." She whispered weakley and with that her eyes closed.

Tears spilled over my eyes and I began to cry silently.

Will solace came up next to me.

"Percy can I see."

I nodded and moved away very slightly.

He looked at her for a second and checked her pulse then took out the dagger.

"I'm sorry she's- she's gone."

I saw Clarissa walk towards Octivain with her sword out but it didn't matter because she was gone forever.

Someone put there hand on my shoulder, Thaila and Rachel appeared in front of me they both knelt next to her body and looking at there faces and then hers I felt a wave of energy.

"Get back." I yelled

"Percy I felt her go there's nothing-" Nico said **(A/N Nico's in this 'cas i really wanted to be able to put that.)**

"Watch me, get back." Everyone moved far away from me and I summoned all my energy I felt a familiar tug in my gut and the water from the little Tiber and the lake came soaring out I made a little hurricane that lifted Annabeth into the air, I could feel the blood in the water but I focused on the wound, cleaning it. Then I let the water take control praying to Poseidon that he would help me and he listened I could feel the water heeling her like it heels me giving her energy like it does me. After a couple of minutes the water was untainted with blood it was clean and fresh I eased her down then put the water back into the little Tiber and the lake.

"Will take a look at her." I said shakily.

He looked at me doubtfully but nodded.

"That's impossible." He exclaimed after a small inspection.

"What?"Thaila asked quietly.

"She's absolutly fine."

I smiled.

"That's not possible, I felt her go I felt her die."Nico said.

"Who cares? She's fine thats all that matters."Rachel grinned.

"But-"

"We can discuss this later, right now Annabeth has a mild case of exhaustion five or six hours of sleep should do the trick."

"Come on Percy help me get her to her room." Thaila said quietly.

"Wait! Just because she survived doesn't mean that _thing _shouldn't be punished."

"No harm now fowl" Octivain sneered.

"Oh defiantly fowl Octivain you are here by stripped of your title and are to be kept in you cell until the senate decide a suitable punishment."

"I've got a better idea leave him in a room with me for five minutes." I glared at him with the utmost hatred.

"No." I heard my fathers voice and before I knew it everyone was kneeling I turned to see dad and Athena stood by the boat.

"He is a spy for Gaea and shall be given to the gods for the punishment they see fit."

"And which gods would that be, because if it's hera she'll probably pat him on the back."

"Now son that isn't fair she does not work for Gaea, her actions were reckless, immature, stupid-"There was a clap of thunder.

"Oh be quiet you know it's true!"I yelled and people stared at me in awe.

My dad chuckled "I see three months of living like a Roman hasn't changed you, glad to see it."

"Your question about who, most probably all gods all though _some _of us have votes that a worth more than others."Athena looked at me and I knew exactly what she meant.

"Like when you lot were voting on weather to kill me and Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"Romans depart"Dad called and people did hastily, Leaving only the Greeks and Jason on the field.

"Thank you child, I may have been wrong about you, it took great strength and courage to do what you did and to undermine a charm speaker can only be done for love so I thank you my daughter owes you her life."

"There is nothing to thank." I said quietly looking down at Annabeth who was in my arms.

Athena disappeared with a flash.

"Son you have done well and I am proud, you've unlocked power I thought you could never have and not a single one of my children have done it before but you have, so be proud."

"Thanks dad." I smiled he smiled back and disappeared.

"Oh My gods you just-"

"Yeah yeah I know I have no respect I don't kneel before them, I yell at them and sometimes treat them as equals blah di blah di blah. I've heard it all before now I need to get going." I said cutting Leo off.

He grinned.

"Come on I'll show you to her room." Thaila said and she lead the way through the Argo II and into Annabeth's room.

I lay her on her bed and pulled up a chair from her desk to sit on.

"So Thaila what's she been up to while I've been away?"

She saw the question behind it and laughed, "she hasn't got another boyfriend, the way she's been, no body wanted to go near her, and she was always off on quests to find you, she really missed you."

I put out my hand and held Annabeth's in mine. "Was it that bad?"

"You being away took it's toll on a lot of people the camp fire's never been dimmer."

I hung my head.

"Percy it wasn't your fault."

"Yes but if it weren't for me none of you would have come here and Annabeth wouldn't have had to go through that."

"Yes but if you had never come to camp the gods would be at war,I would still be a tree or I would be dead, the titan Atlas would be free and Artemis would still be holding up the sky, Kronos would have succeeded and most of all she would still be miserable, always looking for the boy who would help her on her quest." Thaila said."Remember that."

I smiled "I will and if I forget you can remind me."

"A punch to the back of the head should do it."

She grinned and turned to leave but I stopped her Thaila.

"And Thaila."

"Yes."

"Thanks. You looked after Annabeth when I couldn't."

"You did the same for me, When I was a tree and when I was a huntress If she needed protecting you were there. But remember something she's like my little sister I have known her since she was seven and if she has a single scratch when you get back from this quest, I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, I've seen what you can do."

"Understood."I said giving her a little solute and she walked off.

Annabeth began to stir. I squeezed her hand.

"Hey."She whispered weakly.

I smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."She admitted.

I nodded "Will said you'd have a mild case of exhaustion."  
"Why? What happened, I don't remember anything I just know that I got of the ship and I came running to you and then I-I-"She looked frustrated.

"Hey, hey don't worry about it I'll explain everything."

She patted the bed next to her. I sat next to her and smiled down at her. "Later, I want to know about what you seaweed brain."

"Well I was put to sleep then I had to make my way here once I got here I got given a quest, unleashed death, killed a giant, came back here killed another giant was made praetor oh and had the weirdest muffins ever off Iris. yep that about sums up my week."

"Busy, busy."

"Yep, now go to sleep."

"I'm fine, I want to talk" she said trying to get up.

I pushed her back down lightly. "We can talk later, I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not," She smiled."I couldn't deal with that again."

"I love you." I whispered giving her a quick but meaningful kiss.

"I love you too."

"I'm glad, now go to sleep."

She nodded and rested her head on my chest, I put my arm around her and rested my chin on her head.

I was tired, heeling Annabeth had taken all my energy but I couldn't sleep my mind was buzzing thinking everything over and over again, the quest, how I had heeled Annabeth my past my future Gaea, What would happen to Octivain.

The door opened, I looked up.

"Hey." Pipers voice came. "How is she."

"Okay, she woke up, and she doesn't remember anything, from what happened just that she was running towards me."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I think so, it would be hard not to."

She nodded.

"Well I brought you some water, I thought you might want it after that, and some food and stuff, Grover told me to get you blue cola as well so here you go."

She handed me a tray with a bowl of water, two beef burgers and a bottle of blue cola.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, from what Annabeth's told me, which is a lot, you're a good guy."

I smiled "I didn't act like it I'm sorry for snapping at you, it was uncalled for tell Jason the same next time you see him."

"It was justified, I would be mad if someone tried to stop me avenging Ja-"She stopped.

"You two?"I smiled "Thought as much."

"No were not."

"But you want to be."

"I thought you were supposed to be oblivious."

"Only to my own problems so continue."

"Well it's kind of the mists fault, I thought we were dating and then.."

"and then you found out you weren't and let me guess you both like each other but are scared the other one will reject you?"

"How did you-"

"I've lived through it, but do me a favour don't take five years to work it out, you never know how long you've got."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think he all ready has a girlfriend anyway."

"Who?"

"That Reyna girl."

"Oh no they weren't dating I think Reyna wanted to but it never got far anyway she didn't seem to worried about him when-"I stopped.

"She didn't? "

"Not really."

"What did she say? Oh I'm sorry it's none of my business."

"It's okay she just hinted at it and I told her I had a girlfriend it's not like she's the only one, WOW I'm just digging this whole deeper and deeper aren't I?"

"Pretty much just be glad she can't hear."

"Oh she can she can hear conversations that go on in her sleep and they make they're way into her dreams."

"That explains a lot." She smiled, "Anyway, I've got to go nice meeting you."

"You too."

As Piper left Percy realized that he was in love with her**( Dun dun**** duh... Nah I'm only kidding ****ignore t****he last sentence.)**

**So here it is I dont paricularly like it but tell me what you guys think, please**


End file.
